La diosa y el Saiyajin
by Mar Lawliet
Summary: Trunks es un joven principe saiyajin despreocupado al cumplir los 21 años es obligado a casarse con saori kido para poder ser rey pero saori esta enamorada de seiya su fiel caballero de pegaso . los dos al principio se odian pero poco a poco entre ellos comenzara a surgir la atracción entre el amor y el odio hay solo un paso


Hola …Se que debería actualizar un nuevo capítulo de la mirada del ángel pero tengo en mente esta historia y siento que si no la dejo salir estará atormentándome , bueno el trama es un poco diferente a la mirada de un ángel en este fic el planeta vegeta jamás fue destruido por frezar gohan y trunks tienen la misma edad , saori, esta por cumplir 18 años Poseidón y hades jamás fueron destruidos por Athena otro dato de este fic es que los saiyajin se han aleado con los dioses del Olimpo … es un crossover dragon ball y saint seiya . las parejas son Trunks y Saori , sin mas que decir les dejo el prologo.

* * *

**Prologo**

* * *

`**_PLANETA KANASSA_**

Los saiyajin eran una familia de poderosos guerreros, que se dedicaban a conquista de planetas para venderlos al mejor postor también formaban alianzas poderosas que pudieran ser de Utilidad para el planeta Vegeta .

Trunks Quien sería el próximo Rey del Planeta Vegeta era un Joven despreocupado que le gustaba divertirse conquistando planetas, junto a su mejor amigo Gohan el cual era Hijo del Kakaroto uno de los Saiyajin de confianza del Rey pero a diferencia del Principe Gohan no disfrutaba de conquistar planetas prefería quedarse en el Planeta Vegeta

_-Pense que en este planeta habría guerreros poderosos .. pero lo único que hay son basuras –Hablo con desagrado el Peliazul detrayendo uno de los pocos edificios que aun quedaban de pie ._

_Gohan miro con Burla a su compañero -¿Fuiste tu quien eligió venir a este planeta en estos momentos podríamos estar en el Planeta Vegeta tomando un merecido descanso –le comento gohan sentado él una piedra – preferiría estar en el planeta vegeta en vez de un lugar como este._

_-Vamos no seas aguafiestas gohan – el príncipe camino hasta la roca donde estaba el peli negro para sentarse – ¿de verdad prefieres el planeta vegeta que es tan aburrido a esto?_ –Lo cuestiono mientras se recostaba en aquella roca – muchas veces dudo que tengas Sangre de Saiyajin quizá tal vez domino más la Sangre terrícola de tu madre-le comento con simpleza cerrando los ojos .

_Ambos jóvenes se encontraban recostados en aquella roca después de haber luchado todo el dia con los seres de aquel pobre planeta . se encontraban un poco agotados cuando escucharon el comunicador de sus naves , gohan se levanto para atender la llamada desde su planeta le parecía raro que su abuelo lo estuviera buscando después de todo no era extraño que ellos estuvieran fuera del planeta por muchos meses se preguntaba que era tan importante para llamarlos encendió la pantalla para poder hablar con su abuelo _

_-¿Donde Diablos Estas? ¿ Dime te encuentras con el príncipe Trunsks?– Pregunto Bardock bastante disgustado tenia varios días intentando comunicase con el pues su padre habia mandado a traerlo –El Rey Quiere ver hablar con el Príncipe a si que deben regresar al planeta Vegeta -_

_-Si abuelo estoy con él en estos momentos, estamos en el planeta kanassa puede comunicarle al rey que los seres de este planeta fueron exterminados .comento gohan al otro lado de la pantalla está un poco preocupado ya que ellos solían salir por días e incluso meses y jamás los buscaban ¿Sucedió algo malo? Le pregunto el peli Negro con curiosidad._

_-El rey vegeta y la reina bulma han ordenado que el príncipe regrese al planeta vegeta lo antes posible – contesto el padre de goku a su nieto. trunks quien estaba escuchando lo que Bardock decía no se imuto en prestarle atención a pasar de respetarlo pues el habia sido quien lo enseño a pelear ._

-Está bien regresaremos enseguida al planeta Vegeta estaremos allí en un par de horas - el peli negro apago la pantalla volteando a ver al joven príncipe – escuchaste, será mejor que regresemos o Tu Padre se enojara .

_Los dos saiyajin entraron a su nave. a pesar de que Trunks era alguien despreocupado le tenía un gran respeto a sus padres, durante el viaje de regreso al planeta vegeta se preguntaba por qué su padre lo había mandado a llamar con tanta urgencia por lo general el esperaba a que estuviera de regreso para hablar con él , estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando gohan le hablo por el comunicador que ambas naves tenían._

_-Para qué crees que te mando a llamar el rey – gohan junto a Kakaroto y bardock eran los únicos que hablaban a trunks sin ninguna clase de títulos reales, ya que tanto su padre como su abuelo eran de máxima confianza para su padre , además de que ambos habían crecido prácticamente juntos ._

_-No tengo ni la manor idea, solo espero a que a mi padre no se le haiga ocurrido algo extraño hace poco mi madre me hablo de casarme como si eso fuera a pasar pronto –dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras se acomodaba el cabello ._

_-Quien estará realmente feliz por tu regreso es Nyar … la traes loca – rio gohan a pesar que esa chica no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo era bien sabido por la gran mayoría de los guardias del castillo que Trunks solía encamarse seguido con Nyar e incluso ella misma alardeaba que algún dia seria la reina del planeta vegeta_

_-Tal vez la vea cuando llegue aunque a un no estoy muy seguro de ello , tengo pensado salir a algún planeta pronto. Le respondió sin mostrar sentimiento alguno _

_-No creo que a ella le guste que la estés dejando seguido después de todo es tu pareja y futura esposa ._

_Al escuchar la palabra esposa el Peli azul abrió de golpe los ojos sobresaltado había escuchado bien gohan dijo esposa no sabía de dónde había sacado tal cosa … aceptaba que la pasaba bien con Nyar el sexo era bueno, salvaje y ella lo complacía en todo pero lo de ellos era meramente sexual sin ningún sentimiento de promedio ,solo para satisfacer sus ganas pero jamás había pensado en el matrimonio con ella._

-¿_De donde rayos sacas eso gohan? ..Nyar no es mi prometida ni mucho menos me casare con ella no se que diablos ella les haiga dicho pero no por encamarme como ella quiere decir que nos casaremos lo nuestro es solo sexual nada mas – exclamo el chico de mal humor._

_Nyar era una saiyajin de raza pura, a diferencia de trunks y gohan que eran híbridos mitad humanos mitad saiyajin .el rey vegeta había conocido a bulma una famosa científica dueña de la empresa más grande del planeta tierra corporación capsula durante su visita a la tierra para hacer tratos comerciales con los terrestres Vegeta quedo tan fascinado con ella que al poco tiempo se casaron así fue como bulma paso a ser la reina de los saiyajin lo mismo había pasado con kakaroto quien se había enamorado de milk la mejor amiga de bulma ,a los pocos meses nació son gohan su hijo mayor . pero a diferencia de su madre y la Madre de Gohan Nyar era todo lo contrario era una mujuer fría controladora por pertenecer a la clase alta de los saiyajin ._

-_Pensé que lo de ustedes dos era algo serio –lo cuestiono gohan atravez del comunicador –Despues de todo ella se la vive diciendo que algún dia será la reina del planeta vegeta _

_-Jamás me casaría con alguien como ella como te dije hace unos momentos lo que ella y yo tenemos es algo sexual solo para complacernos si Nyar se ha hecho iluciones no es mi problema ._

_Luego de unas horas de viaje ambos jóvenes habían llegado al planeta vegeta donde lo esperaban Nappa , Bardock y Broly este ultimo jamás le había agradado del todo al príncipe pero por tener un poder impresionante vegeta lo había mantenido en su guardia personal junto a Kakaroto con quien broly mantenía una rivalidad al descender de su nave fue escoltado por bardock quien le daba las nuevas buenas de los últimos días._

_-Asi que el Kakaroto salió a un planeta donde hay personas poderosas … como me hubiera gustado a acompañarlo – caminaba el joven príncipe despreocupado con la manos tras de su cabeza – en fin luego lo alcanzare ._

_-Príncipe no diga eso el planeta donde fue kakaroto, está muy lejos de aquí tengo entendido que estará fuera 3 meses ._

_Al entrar al salón principal tanto bardock como gohan hicieron una reverencia a los reyes quien se encontraba sentado en su trono en medio de la sala a unos lados habían guardias que al ver a trunks hicieron una reverencia el rey vegeta se veía tan imponente en su trono no cabía duda que trunks tenia muchos rasgos de su padre la manera de comportarse era lo que los distinguía Mientras vegeta era frio Trunks era mas amable con todos _

_-Por fin regresas hijo – la reina se levanto de su trono para caminar a donde estaba el joven y lo abrazo de manera maternal a diferencia de vegeta que era mas frio con sus hijos la reina era todo lo contrario siempre intentaba demostrarle su cariño a sus dos hijos ._

_-Estoy bien madre , pero no puedo respirar – intentaba soltarse el peli azul—Pór cierto ¿donde se encuentra mi hermana?_

_-Lo ciento pero no puedes culparme tiene mucho tiempo que no te veo , Bura se fue con Goku se encuentra fuera del planeta esa niña se la vive luchando – hablo con reproche mirando al hijo de goku– gohan has crecido mucho estos últimos días ._

_-Muchas gracias su majestad – el chico contento sonrojado inclinando un poco la cabeza_

_-Mujer me dejaras a hablar o seguirás hablando tonterías – a pesar de la manera en que vegeta le hablaba a bulma todos sabían que era su manera de ser y ya estaban acostumbrados ._

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer hace mucho que no veo a mi hijo – camino de mala gana de regreso al trono._

_-Padre me podría decir que es eso tan urgente que quería hablar conmigo – pregunto el príncipe con respeto_.

-Dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños numero 21 y como sabes las ley dice que si a los 21 años no te has casado no podrás acceder al trono –explicaba el rey a su hijo quien lo miraba a un sin entender a donde iba la conversación

_Nyar estaba junto a su padre que era parte de la guardia real ambos estaban felices ella seria la próxima reina del planeta vegeta no cabía de felicidad por fin tendría el lugar que se merecía , en cambio trunks estaba atómico sus padres estaban diciendo que si quería ser rey debía casarse antes de los 21 y solo faltaban un par de meses para eso odiaba las leyes del planeta vegeta._

-Lo que me quieren decir es que si no me caso no poder ser rey ¿no es asi ? – el chico estaba furioso como se atrevían a chantajearlo el decidiría cuando y con quien se casaria .

-Asi es…. Pero no te preocupes te hemos ahorrado la búsqueda desde que eras un bebe has estado comprometido con la hija de mi querido amigo Zeus el Rey de la tierra y a llegado el momento que conozca a tu futura esposa , mañana mismo viajaremos a la tierra la pequeña Saori debe ser a hora una bella señorita .

_Todos estaban atómicos el príncipe estaba comprometido con una terrícola gohan miraba a su amigo preocupado al sentir como si ki aumentaba, al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo a Nyar la chica estaba furiosa le habían quitado la oportunidad de ser algún dia la reina no eso no lo iba a permitir ese puesto le pertenecía a ella por derecho ._

_-Espera padre esta vez no pienso obedecerlo no me pueden obligar a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco al diablo las leyes del planeta vegeta No me casare con una niña consentida ._

_-Qué diablos estás diciendo – el rey se levanto de su trono disgustado Tomando a su hijo por su armadura – no me desafíes trunks no sabes de lo que soy capaz me escuchaste hablo autoritario el rey odiaba cuando su hijo se ponía caprichoso ya era hora que se comportara como un hombre ._

_El joven príncipe estaba furioso…. como era posible que decidieran algo tan importante para el cómo era la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida sin conocer a la chica sentía que la odiaba y le aria la vida miserable como la que él tendría a su lado escucho los pasos de gohan tras de el pero no se inmuto siguió caminando por los pasillos del palacio_

_-Espera … no lo tomes a si tal vez no sea tan malo – comento el peli negro intentando animar a su amigo –tal vez la chica sea bonita – sonrió poniendo su mano en su hombro lo que ombligo al príncipe a detenerse ._

_-Como diablos no va a hacer nada malo me están obligando a casarme con una `perfecta desconocida –exclamo el chico serrando sus puños por el coraje que sentía –pero te juro que are la vida de esa mujer miserable así como será la mía ._

_-oye… no digas eso ella no tiene la culpa no te has puesto a pesar que tal vez a la pobre chica también la estén obligando no creo que sea correcto que te desquites con ella trunks – gohan lo intento hacer entrar en razón_

_-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer gohan – el chico entro a su recama cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte ._

_Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuanta que Nyar los estaba escuchando ya que la chica había guardado muy bien su ki la saiyajin estaba furiosa apretaba sus puños mordiéndose el labio inferior , no dejaría que una simple humana le quitara lo que por derecho le pertenecía desde que eran unos niños ella había estado enamorada del principe e incluso le habia entregado su virginidad como para permitir que otras se lo quitara_

**_Planeta tierra_**

_En el monte Olimpo una hermosa chica lloraba en los brazos de su madre no entendía como su padre podía obligarla a casarse con un perfecto desconocido, ella había estado enamorada desde niña de su querido caballeros de pegaso y después de muchas batallas por fin pensó que sería feliz con el su padre le anunciaba que estaba comprometida con uno de esos bárbaros saiyajin ,odiaba a ese hombre con toda sus fuerzas por su culpa su vida seria un infierno ._

_-Mi querida Saori no llores me partes el corazón el joven Trunks debe ser un gran chico muy guapo como su Padre – intento consolarla Metis odiaba ver a su hija en tal estado – Seras la reina del planeta Vegeta ._

_-No me importa si es un adonis jamás podría amarlo porque mi padre no lo entiende – saori estaba realmente devastada su corazón desde los 12 años tenía dueño su valeroso seiya de pegaso ._

_-Athena deja de llorar de una vez no quiero que tu futuro esposo te vea en este estado te quiero ver mañana aquí pueden venir tus santos dorados después de todo son los caballe_ros que protegen las doce casas –la regaño Zeus para luego dejar a amabas mujeres solas .

_-Es que no lo entiendes padre yo amo a seiya porque me haces eso – saori no podía mas sentía que le arrebataban el alma – prefiero morir antes que casarme con ese hombre ._

_-Le perdone la vida a pegaso no me hagas que me arrepienta Athena , te casaras con el hijo de mi amigo vegeta o quieres que le pase algo a tu caballero de pegaso – amenazo el dios levantándose de su trono ._

_Saori estaba devastada no le quedabas otra que casarse con aquel hombre para proteger la vida de seiya, ella no era capaz de exponer de nuevo su vida . salió del palacio de su padre con rumpo al santuario shion el ex caballero de Aries y nuevo patriarca la acompañaba intentando animarla no podía entender como un padre era capaz de algo como eso estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su diosa si era necesario ._

* * *

**Hola chicas espero que les guste el capitulo estaré actualizando cada semana si dios quiere disculpen las faltas de ortografía padezco dislexia intentare mejorar poco a poco**


End file.
